gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat
Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat from Guys and Dolls is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One, and in Goodbye, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Three. It is sung by New Directions with solos by Artie, Kurt, and Tina. In Pilot, the tempo gets off-beat quickly, and Rachel comments that they "suck." The song ends with Artie crashing into the piano. Rachel says that giving the solo of this song to a boy in a wheelchair is ridiculous and ironic. Artie responds by saying that he believes Mr. Schuester thinks the irony is what makes it interesting. After that, Rachel makes her statement: "There's nothing ironic about show choir!" and runs out of the classroom. Will follows her and she tells him she needs a proper male lead who can keep up with her vocally (which she doesn't see in Artie or Kurt). Mr. Schuester goes off to find a new male lead. The original five are seen by Will as they perform this song at the beginning of the season finale of Season Three, Goodbye. As the rest of New Directions and Will watch them perform, Will flashes back to the first time they did the performance and smiles delightfully as they finish. Santana comments that it's the most ghetto performance she has ever seen. Artie then says that they've gone from the ghetto to the penthouse winning the Nationals championship. Lyrics New Directions: Ooh, ahh Ooh, ahh Artie with New Directions harmonizing: And as I laughed at those passengers to heaven A great big wave came and washed me over board! And as I sank and I hollered "Someone save me!" That's the moment I woke up Thank the lord (New Directions: Thank the Lord, thank the lord) Artie (New Directions): And I said to myself, "Sit down" (Said to myself "Sit down") Sit down, you're rockin' the boat (Sit down) And I said to myself, "Sit down" (Said to myself "Sit down") Sit down, you're rockin' the boat And the devil will drag you under (Ohhhh) By the sharp lapel of your checkered coat Sit down Artie with New Directions: Sit down, sit down, sit down Sit down you're rockin' the boat Kurt with New Directions: Sit down, you're rockin', sit down, sit down Sit down, you're rockin' the boat Kurt and Tina: Sit down, you're rockin', sit down, sit down Sit down, you're rockin' the boat Artie and Tina with New Directions: Sit down Tina with New Directions: You're rockin' the boat Trivia *This is the first group number of the series. *This is the first song sung by Artie Abrams. *This is the first song to be sung by the New Directions. *In Tap Tap Glee, the full version of the song is featured, with an additional part before Artie starts to sing. *In both episodes (Pilot and Goodbye), this song is unreleased. *This is the first time where all the singers in the song recorded backing vocals. Gallery 5wh1r7.jpg 722074 1305850765321 full.jpg Tumblr l4lrjhCUdO1qavl3no1 500.jpg Tartie3.gif S1 Pilot Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat.jpg sitDOWN.png 320a.jpg images (4)a.jpg sitdown.png sitdown1.png 392554 10150919938672044 1154099046 n.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-06-10h12m07s192.png vlcsnap-2012-07-06-10h12m39s2.png vlcsnap-2012-07-06-10h13m05s29.png Glee-Series-1-Episode-1-Pilot.jpg rockinboatold.jpg tumblr m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo8 250.gif SitDownYoureA.jpg Tumblr myorbwE9GY1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr myorbwE9GY1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr myorbwE9GY1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myorbwE9GY1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myorbwE9GY1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myorbwE9GY1ra5gbxo2 250.gif s101sitdown.gif sit down you're rocking the boat.png sit down, you're rocking the boat.png SDYRTB S3.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Unreleased Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions